muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Grease Hey Danny, do you have a scan of the Grease spoof from The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982? I would love to get a Grease page started on here, but don't want to do one without a scan of the page, since I've never seen it and want to make sure it is an obvious Grease reference. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) SST videos Wow, I like what you've done with the Sesame videos! That's a format I think will work! - Oscarfan 01:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you like it! I was just trying to follow the format that we'd all talked about a little while ago. -- Danny (talk) 01:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::What are you doing on the years? I see that you're taking some links out, and leaving others. -- Ken (talk) 04:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm keeping the link on the first release of the special, and taking them out for reissues. That's what we've been doing with books, too. -- Danny (talk) 04:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. How about when we have the same year in the text, and the box? -- Ken (talk) 04:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::We should only have one date link per page. If we've got a box, then it should be there... -- Danny (talk) 04:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool, that'll help me when I clean up stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Question Besides coming back under new names over and over, what did Muppet Monotones do to get banned in the first place? He/she seems to have a lot of foreign covers we need. -- Ken (talk) 21:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it sucks... He does have some useful stuff, but he's not a good wiki contributor. He doesn't talk to other people or answer questions; he just decides that he's going to do something a particular way and keeps doing it even if you ask him to stop. It's a type of personality that we see on a regular basis around here. So it's a shame not to have the foreign covers that he might have -- but overall, it's not worth it to have him around. We'll find those covers some other way. -- Danny (talk) 22:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! By the way, watch for a trip report in the next day or two! -- Ken (talk) 22:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Muppet merchandise/Cereal I would like to know where this product qualifies as Muppet Merchandise or in Cereals? http://www.lavasurfer.com/cereal-post3.html Look at the last product listed. -- User:Rnazar :We've got it; check out Cröonchy Stars. -- Danny (talk) 18:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ref template Heya. I created a new template to reference the new book easily. Is it showing up for you on Alphabet Bates? —Scott (talk) 05:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :It says page } at the bottom... -- Danny (talk) 05:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives